


Halfway There

by riversideblues



Series: domestic zeppelin [4]
Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: Domestic, M/M, jimbert - Freeform, pre-concert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 21:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20160184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversideblues/pseuds/riversideblues
Summary: during soundcheck before a show at the Forum in Inglewood, 1973





	Halfway There

**Author's Note:**

> this is a short one! I have more coming soon <3

“You know, I kinda miss your beard..” Robert says, staring at Jimmy while resting his head on a tall amp,”you ever want to grow it back?” The guitarist turned around,”I dunno, it was kind of annoying. I do agree though.”

“Agree with what?”

“It did look good on me.”

Soundcheck was about to begin. All the amps, screens, and lighting were being tested to ensure absolute perfection. Or, at least to their standards. John and Bonzo sat in the center as the audience, chatting and laughing about something.

Jimmy put his guitar on the stand to the left of Robert’s mic stand. The lighting and mics were about to be tested, so Jimmy decided to join the other two members in the audience. 

Richard Cole followed the engineer to the sound-booth and Robert stood in the center of the stage. He adjusted the height and position of the mic-stand, then moved a golden strand of hair from his face.

He looked into the tiny audience of three, Bonzo yelled,”WOO!” and Jonesy was giving him two thumbs-up. He looked to Jimmy, who was staring as always. Robert blew them a kiss with a wink.

Right then the spotlight came on and his audience disappeared, his vision engulfed by the light, a little blinding at first. His eyes adjusted and he smiled while he whipped his hair. 

The mic sounded, and he looked to the control booth. He tipped the mic up to his lips,”testing, testing, 1..” he heard his voice echo in the loudspeakers, something he’s never quite gotten used to. 

Richard got on the all-call,”Hey Robert, try singing something.” Robert nodded,”Okay. I assume you want something a little louder?”

Jimmy watched his boyfriend in the spotlight thinking of what to sing. The light shining down on his golden hair making it look like his aura was pure white. He snapped out of his thoughts when he sang the opening lines- well actually, the opening moan- to I Can’t Quit You Baby.

Though he couldn’t see the audience clearly, he was looking right at Jimmy,”I can’t quit you baby..” then he spun.

He was entranced, Robert was moving on the stage like the band was playing with him. Like he could hear Bonzo mock-drumming on the seat in front of him from where he was standing. Or like he could hear Jonsey and Jimmy lulling their strings. 

“...Made me mistreat my only child” he tossed his head to the side twice, just like the song. God, Robert embodied sex. He didn’t even need instrumentals.

“Said you know I love you baby… My love for you I could never hide, no..” Robert held the mic and pointed at Jimmy. The brunette felt himself smile. 

Jonesy looked to Jimmy,”He’s amazing. It’s amazing you found him.. I wouldn’t want him in any other band.” Jimmy almost didn’t hear him, but he snapped out of it and looked to John,”Yes, I know. Me neither.” He watched him look up at the light, giving a thumbs-up to the man controlling them. 

“He’s something, isn’t he?”

Once every instrument and every cord was in place and checked, they had about 5 hours before the show started. The band went back to their hotel that was close by. Robert still had the riff from Dancing Days stuck in his head. 

Jimmy and Robert went into their room and turned on the air conditioner. Jimmy looked in the mirror, noticing his scruff was starting to come in again. He felt the stubble and wondered if he should grow it for Robert. 

“It’s so hot here, but I expect nothing less of California in June.” he looked out the window to the smoggy Los Angeles sky. “Yeah, hopefully the Forum has air conditioning as good as this room.” Jimmy said while rubbing shaving cream onto his face. 

Robert pulled his t-shirt off and went to the bathroom. He closed the toilet lid and sat there to watch Jimmy. He wet his razor under the facet and smiled,”What?” The blonde shrugged,”I dunno, I just like watching you... Although I am a little sad you’re shaving.” 

Jimmy tapped the blade and brought it up to his face, shaving the first line from his jaw,”it’s okay, it’ll be back.”

“Do you know how many shows we have left?” Jimmy asked while rinsing the blade.

Robert thought for a second,“18 more, but just look forward that we could be at home for a month after this one.” Robert stretched.

“Yeah, hopefully on a different plane, though.”

**Author's Note:**

> Jimmy's remark about the plane is in reference to when they were flying to Los Angeles and experienced bad turbulence. This led to the band purchasing THE Starship for the rest of the tour.


End file.
